A Noble Heart
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: An old freind of Robert comes to Germany, they both like each other, will Johnny, Oliver and Enrique, help get them together? RobertOC OOCness
1. Default Chapter

FASH: My obsession for Robert Jurgen from Beyblade has been unleashed, stupid YTV, skipping almost a whole season! I didn't get to see my ROBBY-KINS!

Disclaimer: This is the only one I'm doing; it's for the whole fic okay? I do not own Beyblade, there; don't you feel all warm and fuzzy inside because no one's going to sue me?

""-speech

''-thoughts

Little seven years old Robert was walking around the forests bordering his castle, he had snuck out after lunch, his parents thought he was studying, good thing he had Gustav to cover for him. Robert's parents wanted to bring Robert up so that he would be a decent young man, Robert, being only seven, did not really care, he just wanted to play, but that didn't stop his parents from giving him etiquette lessons and all that other proper stuff. He turned quickly to the right, he was sure he had heard something, he moved through the tall plants and he saw a girl, she would probably be only two years younger than him, she had two-toned hair, her bangs were a tan colour and the back was hazel, pulled p into two long pigtails, and she was crying. Even though chibi Robert's brain was going over cooties, he didn't want to see a girl cry, his father had told him it wasn't honorable.

"Are you alright?" Her asked as he approached the girl who was sitting on the forest floor, obviously not caring if she got her dress dirty. This girl looked up at him with large, teary light green eyes, before bursting into a fit of crying again. Robert sighed and sat next to her, giving her a hug, he was surprised when the girl returned the embrace and began crying in his chest. When she seemed to tire herself out Robert asked again. "Are you okay?" The girl looked up and slowly shook her head, eyes down cast. "Well then, what's wrong?" The girl looked up into his eyes, hers beginning to fill with tears again. "My father/uncle doesn't like me!" The girl began crying again, and Robert raised his eyebrows, father/uncle, how did that work? Seeing as he had no clue what she was talking about she decided to ask. "How can someone be your father and uncle at the same time?" The girl looked up at him. "He's my real daddy's brother, but my mommy and daddy dies when I was littler, so he ado-adopte-adopted me. And he hates me!" The girl clutched his chest and Robert tried to sooth her by rubbing her back gently. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Robert whispered into her ear, trying to calm the girl down. "Yes he does, ha hate everything about me!" And so Robert desperately tried to calm the girl down, trying to get her mind off her hateful father uncle.

The little girl, who he learned was named Tana Inez, she didn't have the same last name as her uncle because he didn't want her to be seen as part of his family. Tana had spilled her heart out to Robert, telling him about her mean father/uncle, her nice mother/aunt and her older sisters/cousins. All the while Robert listened attentively, a small revulsion growing against the man who was mean to Tana.

"It's okay, but why are you crying, and all the way out in the forest?" Robert asked gently, not wanting the girl to feel obligated to tell him.

"Well, my father/uncle came home, and I had drawn over a bunch of papers, he got really mad and started yelling about a busi-busine-business pro-porpo-proposal, then I ran out of the room and now I don't know where I am because I'm not fro-from here!" Tana started sobbing silently, Robert held her tighter against him, feeling sympathy for the small girl, but having another question forming in his head. "What do you mean by you're not from here?" He asked tenderly, Tana sniffed a few times before answering. "I'm not from Germany, my father/uncle had to come here and take all of us along for a business trip." Robert could only guess that by, all of us, Tana meant her family. "I'll help you find your way back; I know these forests like the back of my hand." Robert said before getting up and holding out a hand for Tana, who took it with a smile. "Thanks Robby-kins." Robert gave her an odd look. "Robby-kins?" "It's cute, like you!" tana said and Robert blushed a little as Tana giggled.

Robert had taken Tana to the edge of the forest, asking some questions along the way, the most memorable being. "Why are you wearing a locker lock on your belt?" "It's the only way I'd remember the combination." Anyways, they were at the edge of the forest and already they could hear multiple female voices calling for Tana with worry, Tana turned to Robert. "Promise you won't forget me?" She asked shyly, Robert smiled and nodded. "I could never forget you." "Good, cause I'm never ever going to forget you." Tana said, she was about to run off to her family, but she turn back, went up on her tippy toes and gave Robert a little kiss on the cheek, both of them blushed. "I'll come back someday, and then we can go play hide and seek." She said happily before running out of the woods calling. "Mommy!" Robert watched as she was swept up in the arms of a middle aged woman and surrounded by four other girls and he smiled to himself, putting a hand on his cheek, where Tana had kissed him.

"Oh Tana darling! Never go off like that again!" Topaz Cecile cried into her little niece's soft hair. "I'm sorry mommy." Tana replied and Topaz burst out with more tears, she had been so worried! 'I'm going to have to talk to Volney about how he treats Tana, she is a gift to the family, yet he acts like she's a curse, I'll have none of it!' She thought with determination as she let Tana go, only to have her bombarded by her cousin, Sydelle, Zara, Leyan and Isolde.

"Robert! What happened? Were you out in the woods again?" Karen Jurgen asked her son as she took in his dirtied clothing. Robert lowered his head, blush staining his cheeks. "Sorry mother." Karen smiled and hugged Robert briefly. "It's okay, but I expect you to obey your father and I, understood?" She asked strictly, after all, she had to be the Mistress of the Manor, and one does not fit into such a role when they are soft. "Yes mother." Robert said. "Good, now go to your room and study." She said and watched as her only child walked sullenly up to his room. 'One day you'll thank me for being strict Robert, you'll be a great, honorable man.' She thought before she walked off to the kitchen, making sure preparations for diner were underway.

FASH: There we go, I read on a site that Robert was a prince, it would make sense, he lives in a castle, we already know he has a noble background from when he talked about his family history, he has a high sense of honor and dignity, man, all the more reasons to love him eh? Anyways, please review, show me there are some other people who love Robby-kins out there.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Here I go again, in the words of my friends, I need a hobby, but I'll just count this as my hobby, I could get away with it!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tana sighed, she had just turned seventeen and her life wasn't any easier, school was almost over and if she didn't get good grades Volney wouldn't let her go to Germany with some of her classmates for the summer! Tana growled and gripped at her pencil, she had long since given up calling that man father, or even uncle, he acted like a complete stranger, only more hating. 'Why me, what did I do wrong, what made me deserve such a hateful guardian?' She asked sadly to herself before the bell rang, many whoops came from around her, school was now over, except for the separate days for exams.

Tana was now on the bleachers with her best friend Lewanna and her youngest sister Isolde. Volney wanted her home by four, but she and her sis could walk home in fifteen minutes so it didn't really matter, besides, she'd rebel in her small, insignificant ways.

"You know what sucks, none of my friends or sisters are going to go Germany too." Tana scowled as she hanged from the back of the bleachers upside down. (I don't blame you if you don't understand what I just said.) "I know, that's why I pity you." Lewanna said from her perch beside Tana and Isolde. "And then there's the problem called Grace Vesta." Isolde piped up and Tana nodded. "I know, Miss I'm so much better than everyone else, why the hell did she have to come?" Tana asked sadly as she and her friends talked about the unfairness of it all.

Tana arrived home and threw her school bag into her room before running to the kitchen. "Hey mom!" She greeted as she kissed her aunt on the cheek. "Hello dear, Sydelle will be coming over with Rex today. Did you have a good last day of school?" Tana reached over and took an apple, taking a bite before nodding. "That's nice. Aren't you so excited? In eight months or so, I'll be a grandparent and you'll be an aunt!" Tana smiled, yep, her twenty one year old cousin had been married for a year and was now two months pregnant, and her nineteen year old cousin was engaged, and her other two sisters had boyfriends. "Romance seems to run in your side of the family." Tana said sadly as she thought of a boy from long ago, one who she befriended and who she wanted to see again. Her aunt looked at her and gave her a hug. "You are part of this family Tana, no will make it so you're not." She let go of Tana and brushed her hair aside, Tana smiled and went to her room.

"Robert, Robby-kins, will I see you again in Germany? I hope so..." Tana thought as she took out her beyblade, she wasn't really good, but she was better than all her friends, thanks to her bit beast, an eagle she named Desmond, soon after she took the light green and white blade out, she drifted off in a nap.

Meanwhile in Germany.

Robert sighed, Johnny was once again trying to beat him in chess, the boy was absolutely intolerable, could he not grasp the concept that he would never win? 'Why must I be so easily annoyed? I should be calmer, what would mother and father think if they knew how much certain people grate on my nerves?' He thought sardonically before moving his Knight. "Checkmate." He said simply before getting up and exiting the library to go have some jasmine tea with Oliver, leaving Johnny to try and figure out what he did wrong. Robert wouldn't worry about Johnny's deflated ego though; if he wanted to feel better he could just play some tennis against Enrique.

He entered the dining area and saw Oliver sitting beside Enrique and chatting; about what, only them and God knew.

"Hey Robert!" Enrique gave a small waved and Oliver nodded his head in conformation of Robert's presents, Robert also gave a curt nod and sat down next to Oliver, and no sooner then he did Gustav came out with three steaming cups of tea. Robert had started lecturing Enrique about the virtuous ways of not taking a woman's virtue, but Enrique just replied with a. "Robert, you need to get laid." And Johnny, who just happened to come in the room at that precise moment, laughed and quickly agreed with Enrique, and Robert didn't see it but he just knew Oliver was supporting Enrique's statement as well. 'When did life become so horrid?' He asked himself, but he was inwardly smiling at his friends quirks.

Tana woke up and quickly fixed her hair, it had gotten all fuzzy from her nap. Her hair wasn't very long anymore, she found it easier to maneuver when it was short, and it was all now an inch above her shoulders and the front, tan part was side parted. She looked into her own reflection's eyes, she had finished all her exams already, hers were all in class, and in one week she would be leaving for Germany. 'Volney, had better let me go. I spent two years working at that stupid restaurant, having to put up with all the guys hitting on me because I was wearing that stupid short skirt. God, I want to murder something, stupid blood lust.' She thought to herself before going to the kitchen to help prepare for supper.

"I suppose your grades are good enough for you to go." Volney said, Tana snorted and all the females, yep, all six, glared at him, no duh she had good grades, she actually studied for tests and her marks were low nineties high eighties! "But I expect you to be on your best behavior in Germany, my company has many resourceful business partners there and I don't want you ruining any of my business relations." He said snidely, the glares on him increased, the only other man in there now joined in on the glaring fest, not that Volney noticed or cared, he never cared. Tana sighed and played around with her food for the rest of her time at the table, conscious of the worried glances directed at her from the few people who cared.

One Week Later

Tana had dressed in a skirt that matched her light green eyes and went to mid thigh, she had a black, studded belt on and through the belt holding loop on her right side was a dog's chocker chain and on the chain was her lock, that should recharge Robert's memorize, I mean, who the hell wore locker locks, it was her fashion statement of eleven years and it hadn't caught on yet. And then she was wearing a white tank top and the hazel part of her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She was currently on the receiving end of many tearful hugs from emotion female relatives. "It's not like m' leaving forever." She said happily before she boarded the plane, but in the depths of her heart, she knew that long ago, she never wanted to leave that country in the first place, the country where she met a boy who would now be a man. And she may not have known it yet, but that man would change her life.

FASH: I love this, because I love Robert, he's hot, I'd so tap that, again and again. Anyways, remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Robby, Robby, Robby! I love my Robby-kins!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tana had the horrible luck of having to sit beside Grace on the flight over to Germany, with her short black and light blue hair, her dark, mesmerizing blue eyes, and body of a Goddess had made her obtain an unpleasant personality, not that any of her followers, admires or boyfriends noticed, besides, if Grace beat her in the looks department Tana had two ups on her, her kind, generally shy personality and her innocents, in every way of the word.

Tana mentally cheered when she got off the plane, only to sigh went she realized they didn't get to their hotel straight away, they would go to a museum first, then they would head over to the hotel at five so they could settle in and get some sleep. So Tana wearily walked with the group of people from all different grades of high school. 'I want to explore, this was around where Volney was working last time, if I can get back to those woods, maybe I'll find him again.' Tana thought, blush staining her pale cheeks.

Robert was heading out to the museum, they wanted to thank him for a donation to their history section, the Jurgen's were a very old and noble part of German society, and Robert had leant them some of his great, great, great, great and so on and so forth grandfathers armor and weapons. 'If they so much as scratch something...' Robert mentally threatened the workers at the museum, he sighed as he entered the museum, their were a bunch of people walking up the steps to it as well. 'Must be tourists.' He thought simply before making his way to the manager's office.

Now then, Tana hadn't seen Robert enter the museum, if she had she would have run up to him going. "Robby-kins!" Or something a little more discreet since she was surrounded by people who didn't like her, but another girl did, that girl, was Grace Vesta! She would recognize that face, that hair, those eyes anywhere, it was the one and only Robert Jurgen! Grace inwardly squealed, the best blader in Germany, the captain of the Majestics, and he would be all hers! Not to mention his noble background, there were many rumors that he was a prince, and he was loaded. 'Just my kind of guy.' She thought evilly before walking into the museum, she had dumped her latest boyfriend Alden, he was no longer pleasing to her, and now Robert would be hers. 'I can't wait to sink my claws into that.' She thought with an evil leer as she checked out the disappearing Robert's ass.

Tana walked through the museum indifferently, it was just like every other museum she had ever been to, which is why it was so boring, all museums were the same! That paired up with the fact that she had absolutely no one to talk to, and she was one unhappy camper.

"And here is a special section on German nobles. As you can see one section has more artifacts than the others, this is because Mr. Jurgen has allowed us to borrow some of his family heirlooms." The tour guide said. 'Like we're supposed to know who this 'Mr. Jurgen' guy is.' Tana thought angrily as an excited chatter began to build up after she mentioned Mr. Jurgen. 'Well I don't know who the hell he is.' She thought sadly as she went over to one of the other displays, girls were literally flocking over to see the Jurgen display, most of them seemed absolutely dumbstruck and infatuated.

They stayed awhile in that particular exhibit, lots of girls were swooning over it, Tana had no clue why, but then again, she had no clue who Mr. Jurgen was. She had finally gotten over to his display, when the tour guide told them they had to move on, so basically she got a side glance at some armor and weapons and that was it.

Grace pouted to herself, she knew she saw Robert, but where could he have gone? She was hoping that he would have been in the last room so she and he could have a long, interesting talk about his family heritage, then he, would, of course, be stunned by her knowledge and interest and would ask her out, and then she would be then envy of every girl in school and then some. 'Why must my plans be so well thought out?' She asked herself haughtily as they went into the last room they'd have to see, then they would buy supper in the museums cafeteria and then go to their hotel the Behaglich Das Gasthaus, in English, the Cozy Inn.

The group of twenty six students had eaten and were now walking to their hotel, but they were missing the twenty seventh. Poor Tana had gotten lost and went full circle around the block. 'How the hell did I get separated fro such a freaking big group?' She asked herself before she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she looked up and nearly gasped, it was him.

Robert was walking out of the museum, he had no idea why he had to stay so long, that man just didn't seem to want him to leave. So he was calmly making his way down the stairs and onto the street, he could just walk home, it wasn't that late, when he bumped into someone and heard a meek, I'm sorry. It was truly is fault, he hadn't been watching where he was going, his mind focusing in other things. He looked down onto a familiar looking girl who seemed to recognize him as well, and that's when she said a name only one person had ever called him. "Robby-kins?" The girls said, Robert had taken a step back, she looked like the young girl from long ago, the same hair the same eyes, and, she was wearing a lock, here was only one way to know for sure. "Why on earth are you wearing a lock?" He asked, the girl just smiled and replied. "If I didn't, over the summer I would forget my combination." She said with a large smile adorning her face. "It's good to see you again Tana." Robert said, a small smile of his own making its way onto his face. "Same here Robby-kins." She said as the two embraced like old friends, because in reality they were. "Now then, if you could just call me Robert, and not Robby-kins, it makes me sound like a seven year old again." Robert said when he let go of Tana and looked her over, Tana just smiled and shook her head and sighed happily. 'My first friend, other than my family, it's good to see him again.'

FASH: Yay, it only took three chapters, but they finally met up again. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Here's my next chapter, I hope you like it, I know I will. I LOVE ROBBY-KINS!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"So what are you doing all the way out in Germany, again?" Robert asked with a small smile as he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before. "Oh you know, on a trip with some people from my school for a month, being hopelessly lost. It's all in a days work." Tana sighed sadly, she had found he old friend, but now she was lost, utterly, totally and completely lost. "You wouldn't happen to know where the... The... God, I forgot its German name......" Robert smiled as she started to mutter to herself about being stupid. "I don't need the German name Tana, I'm sure I can figure out where it is." He said in a rather refined tone. "Something about a Cozy Inn?" Tana said, her own eyebrows rose as she wondered over the name. "You don't remember things well do you." Robert rolled his eyes, but took her hand, unaware of the blush that rose to Tana's cheeks. Robert led her down one street, across another, and soon they saw the hotel, a group of people in front of it that Tana recognized as her group, and by the looks of it, the guide was frantically searching for something, and that would more than likely be her. "You should go over to them, that woman looks on the brink of suicide." Robert said as he let go of her hand, not allowing his face to show how much he missed the contact, although Tana pouted at the loss of touch and started to slowly walk over, Robert walking regally, as always, beside her.

"TANA!" Mrs. Grainger ran over to the girl, obviously happy that she hadn't lost a kid, then her face morphed into one of anger once she reached Tana. "Just where were you?" She asked in irritation.

Now, Tana was in no way a wimp, but she really wanted to hide behind Robert, he was so tall and strong and would fend the creepy, mad teacher off. "I got lost." She answered, her voice sounding pathetic in her own ears. "And how, pray tell, did you get lost?" Tana looked to the ground, scuffing her feet and blushing. "I wandered away from the group." 'Well, not really, but like she'd believe that.' The students had finally stopped watching the amusing, to them, scene of Tana being verbally bashed by their teacher/guide, and noticed the dignified person beside her.

"OH MY GOD! It's Robert Jurgen!" A crazy, rabid fan girl shouted, Tana just looked at them like they were all crazy, if Robert was Robert Jurgen that would mean he was the captain of the Majestics, and she was sure he wasn't, at least, she thought he wasn't. 'Is he, or isn't he? I don't know, how the hell am I supposed to know? It's not like I've kept contact with him or anything....' As Tana was pondering Robert was being ambushed by crazy rabid fan girls. "Uh... Now now ladies...." Wrong thing to say, the crazy rabid fan girls screamed at being called ladies by Robert. 'This is not a very good situation.' He thought to himself gravely as he looked down beside him. 'Tana looks really confused, although I do not blame her; I suppose she did not know I was Robert Jurgen.' "Would you please remove yourself from my arm?" He asked in irritation as he pulled it away from the girl who seemed to be rubbing up against him.

Grace stared at him in shock, no man could resist her, it was a proven fact! So why could he stand firm against her sexual assault. 'He won't be able to resist me for long!'

Robert had managed to calm the crowd of hormonal girls down and looked over at Tana, who still looked confused. 'She's so cute.' He thought with a small smile that made the fan girls melt.

Meanwhile Tana was still wracking her brain, trying to dig up all the facts she knew about the Majestics team leader. 'Let's see, his name is Robert, check, he lives in Germany, check, he's noble....' She looked over at Robert and took in his imperial demeanor. 'Check for that to, now, anything else that I know, nope, that's it, I could always ask Robert what his last name is.' Tana looked over, her path to Robert was blocked by hordes of fan girls, and some fan guys. 'Now how do I get over there?' Luckily, Mrs. Grainger decided that she needed to get all of the teens into the hotel.

"Okay now kids, I'm sure Mr. Jurgen would like some separation there, now let's go inside." And everyone reluctantly followed, but Tana stayed behind for a second and gave Robert and odd look. "Robert..... What's your last name?" Robert smiled and answered, in a slightly snobbish way (WAH! Robby is no snob!) "Jurgen." The look on Tana's face was priceless and Robert's smile broadened and he waved and walked away. "I'll see you around Tana." Tana waved back, her eyes glazed over from shock. 'Wow... Maybe I'm a little absent minded or something....' She thought as she slowly trudged into the hotel.

Tana lopped onto her bed, no one had wanted to share a room with her so she got one all to herself, now she could think. 'Robert is THE Robert Jurgen, maybe I should have tuned into the world championships a bit more, I might have figured that out already if I did.' She sighed and took out her blade. 'Well then, I'll have to see if Robert's up for a battle sometime, although I doubt I'd win, it would be fun!'

Robert had just entered his front door when he was bombarded by a worried boy, who was dragging the two others with him. "Robert! Where were you? Certainly the time at the museum didn't take you that long?" Oliver asked worriedly and Enrique and Johnny shared a look, Oliver was such a mother hen.

"I'm fine Oliver, I just, met up with an old friend." He said as calmly as possible, to bad for him there was a slight blush that all three of his teammates noticed.

"Ohhh, is it a giiirrrrllll?" Enrique asked in an annoying sing song voice, sp Johnny whapped him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" "For being you."

"So Robert, was it a fille?" Oliver asked excitedly and Robert nodded, causing Oliver to giggle in a girly fashion.

'You know his imagination is going off with him when.....'

FASH: And that's that, tune in next time and review!


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Anyways, what's with fanlistings? I don't get them, at all, nope, it may be because I'm stupid, which would make sense, or it could be because I'm me, neither give my any explanation. -.- I wanted to join one, but I had to have a web site, which is really sad cause I don't have one. (Cry!)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tana was tossing her blade in the air, catching it, and tossing it back up again, she couldn't help it if she was bored, Mrs. Grainger was taking the student to all kinds of boring things, and since most of the people in the group were girls, they now had the whole afternoon of to go.... Shopping. Tana was okay with shopping and all, it was a fun pass time, but a whole afternoon of it? Not to mention she had no one to talk to, seeing as these people avoided her like the plague, and all of the girl, and a few guys, were glaring at her, no doubt it was because of Robert, honestly, they were just friends, couldn't they see that? He was just a friend, that Tana happened to not have forgotten over the many years of being separated, and went on this trip just to find again, of course they were just friend, nothing more, nope, nadda, zero, zilch, zip, nil. 'Oh who am I trying to fool?' (Us apparently, and yourself, and everyone around you...) Tana thought as she sat on the side of a fountain. 'Friends don't totally obsess, well, not mine anyways, there may be some crazy group of friends out there who obsess over each other, and think that if one is five minutes late for something their dead, been kidnapped or something...... no, I don't think that's what one would call friends, that's more of a, boyfriend/girlfriend, lovers thing.' Tana blushed. 'Not that Robert and I are an item of any kind, hell, he probably has a girlfriend, I don't see how he can't, if the girls here are like the ones who were hanging off of him yesterday, then here must be a dating list or something, heh, there must be a line somewhere.' Tana smirked as she got up and looked to the sky, it as starting to get pretty cloudy, with dark clouds, and then, it started to rain, it was just light at the beginning, then it started pouring.

Tana muttered as she looked outside, she had managed to get in a shop before the downpour, it was one of those girl store that sold necklaces, flip flops, teddy bears etc. Tana looked around and spotted the cutest bear ever! He had purple fur, and brown-red eyes, it was like Robert in teddy bear form! Tana immediately loved it and quickly bought it, the elderly woman at the counter smiled at her as she put the bear in a plain, brown paper bag. "Be careful not to get it to wet in this rain dear, you don't ant him to get all soggy." Tana nodded, took a deep breath and ran out of the door, maybe if she kept a fast pace she would be able to make it to the hotel without getting completely soaked, to bad a car came around the corner and from a puddle a huge waved of water crashed onto her, she had turned her back, so as not to get the bag and teddy bear soaked, but that meant that her back was completely soaked, she slowly turned and glared as the car came to a stop, ready to give the driver a piece of her mind, when the words died in her mouth.

A minute before

"Enrique, stop pestering me." Robert ground out as he drive on the wet roads, Oliver needed some groceries, Enrique wanted to pick up chicks, Johnny was just plain bored of the castle, and Robert was the only one with a drivers license, put it all together, and the Majestics were seated all in one classy looking car Robert's parents had given him for his sixteenth birthday. Enrique was in the front, pointing out various girl that he thought were hot, and asking Robert if that was his alleged friend.

"No, no. and for the last time. NO!" Robert turned a corner a little to harshly and a saw out of the corner of his eye a girl being pummeled by water. 'Life, why must it be such a bother?' Robert slowed the car and got out, wanting to apologize, but he found his mouth couldn't work.

There was Robert and Tana, both staring at each other, Tana soaking, the back of her at least anyways, and clutching at her newly bought teddy bear.

Enrique wanted to see what was taking so long, so he went out of the car and into the downpour, and then he just gaped. Robert and some girl were staring at each other, neither moving, or speaking. 'Ah ha! That must be his girlfriend!' Enrique obviously didn't believe Robert and the girl he had escorted the night before were just friends, Enrique knew how much of a bother Robert thought most girls were, so why believe they were just friends, when Robert never mentioned having any girl friends, and didn't want Enrique, Oliver or Johnny messing with his love life, or lack there of.

"What he hell is going on?" Johnny opened the door, frowning and glaring at nothing in particular, Oliver close behind him, although instead of being annoyed, he was curious.

Robert finally snapped out of his little self induced trance. "God Tana, I'm sorry." Robert walked over and observed the blushing girl from every angle. "You're soaking wet, come on." He grabbed the still blushing girls hand and dragged her over to where three guys were looking at them, smiles plastered on their faces. She also noticed the blond leering at her, she looked down and cursed herself for wearing a white blouse, it was now virtually see through and clung to her. 'God, why must you torment me?' "Um. Hello." She said, wanting desperately to run back to the hotel, but she found her feet weren't working and she stood there, unmoving, beside Robert.

"Robert, is this your 'friend?'" Enrique asked. 'To bad she's with Robert, this chick makes Rosetta and Bianca look average.'

"Yes..." Robert gave Enrique an odd look and ushered Tana into the car, she made some mild protest but in the end sat in the front, staring ahead at the windshield as I was constantly splattered with rain.

'Where are we going?' Tana thought as she watched the scenery passed, they were going up hill and soon the car stopped, she slowly got out, and gasped at the old castle in front of her. 'This, is where Robert lives?'

FASH: Oh, what are they going to do at Robert's house? Well not much unless I want to up the rating..... Hmmmmm.....


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Hello, here we are, at Robert's 'house' more like castle, big, huge, castle that they would use in horror movies. Anyways, poor Tana, soaking wet, that was gaining some unwanted attention from Enrique, heeheehee.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Tana, Tana." Oliver was currently waving his hand in front of the girls' unfocused, bleary eyes. "Uh huh?" Tana snapped back to reality and looked straight into the violet eyes of Oliver. "You spaced out." "Oh, sorry about that." Tana blinked repeatedly as she watched the three other male walk up a path to the huge front door.

"Come on Tana, no time to lose, unless you want to soak up some more water, but I'll warn you, if you do Enrique will be ogling you all night!" Oliver winked and started up the path, Tana following, Enrique heard the comment, so did the others, Robert gave Enrique a warning glare, Johnny snickered and Enrique crossed his arms and pouted.

Tana looked inside curiously before she entered the castle, there was some thunder and lightening going on now, and it was creeping her out, the castle was dimly lit, so every time lightening struck there was a huge burst of light, before everything was once again engulfed into shadows.

"Now then, let's get you out of those soaking clothes and into something dry." Oliver said in a rather motherly way as he began dragging Tana up the stairs. '..... Well, this certainly doesn't happen to me everyday.' Tana though blankly as she followed the boy gripping her hand, and from below two pairs of eyes looked at Oliver in amusement, and another in dreariness.

"Well, since no girls live at Robert's castle, except for the maids, and their all too big to have clothes that fit you, you can borrow something of mine!" Oliver was digging through his closet. "We're about the same height and size." Oliver said looking at Tana out of the corner of his eye. Tana blushed. 'Is that supposed to mean I'm small chested?' She looked down. 'I'm not flat or anything am I?' She had no more time to wonder over her newest topic because a bunch of clothing was shoved in her face.

"If you need help changing, I'll get Robert." Oliver left and closed the door with a wink as Tana was left there to blush. 'Oh I wish, I mean, no I don't, or do I?' She looked at the clothes and sighed as she began stripping from her own soaking articles of clothing. She looked over at the bag that held her newest and most favorite teddy bear ever. 'Yes, I do wish, very much so....' Tana sighed again as she put the clothes that were obviously meant for males on. She quickly put them on, well, as quickly as she could, this clothing wasn't exactly baggy, she wondered whether or not to bring her Robby-Kins down with her, but decided her teddy bear should stay in the room, lest everyone begin to wonder about her sanity.

Robert was sitting down, he had gotten Gustav to make them tea, and Oliver was currently drinking his, a smirk being hidden behind his tea cup. And then there was one extra cup, just sitting there and letting off some steam. They all turned their heads when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked towards the noise, and gasped.

To say that Tana made the outfit look good was an understatement, the clothing clung to her like a second skin, conforming to her curves.

"It's okay, but it's a little tight across the chest." Tana said as she looked down, blush on her face, she could hardly breath. 'I wonder if this is what a corset is like.' She quickly sat down beside Robert, her back was very straight, she didn't want to do anything to make the clothing rip. 'At least my posture is going to improve from this.' She thought as she nervously looked around, the silence was getting to her; Johnny was the first to do something about it though.

"So then, how long have you and Robert been going out?" He asked, blunt as usual, the two people in question began to blush, Tana tuning crimson and Robert having a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"We aren't dating, we're just friends!" Tana said frantically as she waved her arms around, to bad, even for all her efforts the three guys didn't look at all convinced, maybe it was because the blush intensified. "What?" Johnny just smirked, Enrique shook his head, and Oliver rolled his eyes. 'Well they certainly aren't very trusting.'

Meanwhile, Robert was thinking over what had been said. 'She hasn't changed very much since childhood had she?' He asked himself as he put a hand to his cheek, remembering the kiss she had placed on it many years ago. 'I wonder.....'

Tana was uncertainly sipping at her tea, she didn't like the way Oliver, Johnny and Enrique were giving her and Robert knowing looks. 'Hey, maybe in my dreams we're going out, but that is no where near becoming a reality, at least, not to my knowledge.'

'Man, those two were made for each other, just look at them, blushing, glancing at each other, why the hell are they blind to the obvious?' Johnny though sourly, he didn't really want to get in anyone's love life, but if Robert and Tana didn't get together soon he would just become even more annoyed and end up pulling his hair out. 'I think that the others and I should do a little match making.' He smirked at the idea. 'But if anyone asks, it was Oliver's idea.'

Tana was now getting worried, not only because the three males opposite of her were whispering, smirking and then glancing at her and Robert, but she had to get back to her hotel before Mrs. Grainger found out she was gone. "Uh, I really should get going, Mrs. Grainger will have a cow if I'm late again." She started getting up, only to be stopped by three desperate sounding teens.

"NO! You can't go yet!" Tana gave them all an odd look, they were plotting something alright, but what?

FASH: Well, at least we know what they're plotting, right? Anyways, poor naive little Tana and Robert, they won't know what hit them, tune in next time as Johnny, Enrique and Oliver's plot to get Tana and Robert together begins to form! And in the meantime, review, come on, you know you want to press that button down there and send me a nice comment, but if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, I don't like being flamed, it lowers my self confidence. (Cries in a dark corner full of cobwebs.)


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Mmm, Robby is sexy! I love him! Anyways, let us try and get back on track, here we are with the seventh wonderful chapter, and sorry it's taking so long for them to get together, I just seem to like taking it slow, and Robert is not the type of guy who'll just ask a girl out. (Like Enrique.) Especially if she's 'uncouth' like me, WAHHH! I want my ROBBY-KINS!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"And why can't I go?" Tana asked and the three boys seemed to falter, then there was another crashing of lightening and Tana gave a little shriek, much to her own disappointment, especially when Oliver started grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, we can't let you go out on a night like this, what if a tree gets struck by lightening or something like that." He began pulling her out of the room. "We'll just have to call this Mrs. Grainger and explain that you'll be back tomorrow." Even as he spoke they had entered the kitchen where a phone was planted on the wall, Tana looked at it like it was growling at her. "Go on." Oliver did a little flick of his hand and Tana, regretfully, picked up the phone and dialed the hotel's number. "Hello, could you forward this call to Mrs. Grainger's room please..... Thank you." She waited for a moment. (Sorry, I don't know what to call it, so I made her say forward. -.-U) "Hello Mrs. Grainger......No, this is Tana......... I've been caught up in the storm and an old friend is letting me stay at his house.......Yes, I'll be back in the morning....... Okay then, goodbye." She hung up the phone with a small smile on her face and turned to Oliver. "Now that I'm staying here for the night, and I know you're secretly happy with that, what are we going to do till it's time to sleep?" 'And where am I going to sleep?' "Oh, I have the PERFECT idea!" Oliver grabbed her hand and had, once again, started dragging her around. 'I'm not to sure I'm going to like this idea.'

She didn't. Oliver's 'perfect' idea was to watch a bunch of old horror movies, the kind with the really stupid special affects, but the point was, they all started out on dark and stormy nights, like the one that had been ravaging the outside world for the last half an hour. They had just started watching Dracula, when the lights suddenly went out.

"EEP!" Tana glomped onto the nearest person, who just so happened to be Robert, anyways, she was hanging onto his arm and had practically jumped into his lap in her moment of fright, it was a good thing that it was to dark to see, or else the others would definitely think that they were lying when they said they weren't an item.

"Tana, are you okay?" Robert asked silently as around them Johnny loudly complained, and Oliver and Enrique went to find a flashlight. "Yea, just was a little surprised." Tana said with an unseen blush as she quickly got out of Robert's lap, just in time to, because the power went back on not a moment later. 'Stupid electricity, refrains me from doing naughty things to Robert in the dark.' Tana pouted to herself as Oliver and Enrique came back, did they look a little ruffled? Oliver had his hat on backwards and Enrique was just putting on his vest. 'I wonder, could they be? No, or maybe so, I don't know, aw, now I'm starting to rhyme.' Tana shook her head to try and clear away all the thoughts that were cluttering her brain and vaguely noticed that the pair didn't have a flashlight. 'Aw, what if the power goes out again?' Tana wasn't afraid of the dark per say, but she was afraid of it suddenly getting dark and stumbling around, knocking into various objects and then falling down a huge flight of stairs and then slowly dieing in the shadows.

"Well, I'm not sure we should continue our movie marathon on a night like this." Robert said as he slowly got up and began stretching; Tana liked the view, when Robert extended his arms up she got to see a bit of his torso. 'Yummy! I mean, mmm, so sexy!' Tana was restraining herself from drooling in the mere presence of Robert, and a small flush was covering her face because of her earlier train of thought, and the three boys set on getting her and Robert together noticed this and that her gaze was fixed on Robert's form.

"Hey Tana!" Enrique suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him, much to Tana's discomfort and Robert's annoyance. "You really shouldn't spend to much time in Oliver's constricting clothes, let's go find you some pajamas." "Um. I hate to sound rude but, do you have to come with me?" Tana asked, Oliver had clearly shown that Enrique was a bit of a womanizer. "Of course, someone needs to be there to help if you can't get the stuff on." 'And oh how I wish that someone was Robert.' Tana blindly followed Enrique as she indulged in her own little fantasy. Meanwhile, Robert was fuming at Enrique for the rather suggestive way he had been talking to Tana. 'How horribly uncouth.' Robert though sourly as he crossed his arms and looked out the window. (YES! Robert said uncouth, he said his word! Yay!) 'Who does Enrique think he is? Flirting mindlessly with my Tana!' He didn't object when he mentally referred to Tana as his, the thought was rather comforting to him, not to mention he had a little bit of a crush on the girl, well, more like massive crush, not that he would ever tell any of his teammates that...

"Um, Enrique, you don't have to help me change." Tana said, blush on her face ands a little sweat drop at the side of her face, Enrique just grinned. "Are you sure?" He asked coyly and Tana nodded mutely, hoping, wishing, dreaming that he would go so she should get into her new 'pajamas.' "Okay, if you insist." And Enrique left the room. "Thank God." Tana sighed and looked at her pajamas, Enrique had found a maid and had asked if she had n extra set of pajamas, then he started flirting with the maid named Angela, after he retrieved the, rather lacy, piece of cloth that Tana wouldn't use as lingerie, he had started coming on to her, Tana! 'Oh God, I'm going to have to be in front of males in this?' She looked over herself, it was like a dress, pink, sheer fabric the only went down to her upper thighs, and white frills in cough strategic cough places. 'What did I ever do to deserve this God?' She thought to herself sadly as she grabbed onto her Robby-Kins bear. "You'll protect me won't you Robby-Kins?" She asked as she snuggled with the bear for a moment before going downstairs.

"Enrique, what are you grinning about?" Johnny asked, although he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know. "Oh, nothing in particular." Enrique answered, but his grin widened considerably and that got Oliver interested. "Enrique, what did you do?" He asked in a bit of a huff. "The usual, once Tana gets down here, I'm sure she'll be clinging to Robert like a life line." That did nothing to answer the earlier questions, but they decided not to ask.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tana had entered the room, Robert turned and gasped, there standing before him, was the sexiest sight he had ever laid eyes on.

FASH: ...... I for one cannot believe I wrote that last part, but oh well, I have to get them together soon, has Enrique scared Tana into clinging to Robert for the rest of the night? Of course, stay tuned and review!


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: Here we are, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do, well, since I haven't wrote it in present times, will, anyways, on with the fic!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tana shifted uncomfortably as Robert continued to openly gape at her. 'Well, at least I got some kind of reaction out of him.' Indeed she did, for Robert was now thinking up some very uncharacteristic thoughts, let us amuse ourselves by taking a look into these thoughts. 'I just want to wrap my arms around her and crush her to me, and then make her mine-' I think that's as far as I'll go for a PG13 fic, anyways, the point is, Robert's OOC thoughts were running through his mind, and his conscience seemed to be sitting back and enjoying the new train of thought. When he finally shook some sense into himself he noticed his teammates were chuckling and Tana was blushing appealingly.

The first thing that came to Robert's mind, other than the extra thoughts that were very distracting was. "Where on earth did you get that?" He asked pointing to the cloth covering Tana's exquisite form. "Enrique got a maid to give me some spare 'pajamas.'" Tana used that word very lightly, and Robert sent a glare over in Enrique's direction, the blonde just smiled as if he were very proud of himself. 'Oh I bet he is proud of himself.' Robert thought with a roll of his eyes, Tana seemed to be looking at Enrique warily. 'Good God, what has he done now?' "Anyways, I believe it is time to retire." He said as he began walking out if the room, past Tana.

"Robeerrttt!" Oliver whined in a most unbecoming way as he made a dash for Robert's form and literally tackled him to the floor, who would have thought Oliver had it in him?

"Oof!" Robert managed to break his fall with his arms instead of his face, but that didn't really stop him from glaring at the boy projectile. "And why, pray tell, did you do that?" He asked as Oliver got up, dusted himself off, and smiled in a rather distressed way. "Because, what's the fun of having your old 'friend' over if you're not going to spend any time with her?" Robert hated to admit it, but the feminine boy was right, he sighed in a rather submissive way. "I'll be back in a minute." He slowly walked up and up and up to his room.

Tana gave Oliver an odd look. "Did you really have to tackle him?" She asked incredulously, Oliver smiled and shook his head no. "Then why did you?" "Because it was fun." Tana slowly backed away from Oliver, the only person she now thought was anywhere close to normal now that was in the room was Johnny, and she wasn't sure if he'd seem normal for much longer. "What'cha doing?" Tana asked s she looked over Johnny shoulder and into the confines of a, chess magazine. "I have to beat Robert." He growled out as he seemed to memorize the moves on the pages, Tana slowly began backing away. "Oh, don't worry about him, he's just sour because he beat his own worst record, it used to be seven-zero, but now it's ten-zero." Enrique chuckled and Johnny sent a quick glare his way. "May I remind you of how much you suck at tennis?" Enrique immediately shut up and Tana giggled to herself.

"And what is so funny?" Tana turned and took in the sight before her, Robert in black pajama pants, and that was it, no shirt, jut the pats, Tana had to control herself not to get a nosebleed.

"What's the matter Robert, to hot for you to wear all of your pajamas?" Johnny asked snidely as he looked up from his chess magazine. "It's not the heat, it's the humidity." Robert answered and went to stand beside Tana who was lost in thought. 'Humidity, isn't that when it's warm and you get all sticky from sweat? Mmmmm, Robert covered in a sheen of sweat.' Tana eyes glazed over as he continued picturing Robert in her head.

"Tana." Robert whispered in her ear and she was brought back to the land of the living from her fantasies. "Yea?" She asked, a little breathlessly. "What do you want to do?" 'Oh, that's a really hard question, NOT, oh wait, there are others in the room, darn.' "I don't know, ask one of them." She pointed to the three, rather satisfied looking boys on the other side of the room, Robert let out a frustrated groan. "Do you really want Johnny to bug me to play chess all night, Enrique complaining about how I need to get-" Robert paused for a moment, but forced the word out of him. "Laid, and then there's Oliver, who will just want to talk about art and possibly snuggle with your teddy bear." Tana brought the purple bear up to her face and kissed it on its' little nose. "My teddy!" She declared childishly as she walked over to the trio and looked back to Robert. "Well come on, let us find something to entertain ourselves!"

The way that they agreed on to entertain their selves was, well, Robert didn't agree, but Tana gave him the puppy dog eyes and he relented, anyways, it was a game of I never, and, thanks to Oliver and the fact that it was so easy to get wine in France and due to the fact he had brought some over, they were going to play with real alcohol and not just soda.

Oliver started off. "I never named a teddy bear after a crush." Tana and Johnny!?! Drank a bit of the wine. "Now what have you been hiding Johnny?" Oliver asked, Johnny just glared at him.

Enrique was next. "I never lost ten games of chess straight." Poor Johnny, he was being picked on and he unhappily drank some more.

Then there was Tana, and she wanted to see if she had been right before. "I never made out with someone while supposedly getting a flashlight during a power outage." Both Enrique and Oliver blushed and drank.

Then there was Robert. "I've never sung in the shower." Surprisingly, everyone, other than Robert of course, took a drink.

"Yea, well I've never bored someone to tears with my family history." Johnny exclaimed, pointing a finger at, Tana, but she just supposed he couldn't see very straight. Robert sighed and took an elegant sip of the wine.

The game continued for a while, Johnny seemed to do many, many things and was the first out, Tana was the second, Enrique was the third and lastly Oliver fell to the floor in a drunken stupor. Robert sighed, perfectly sober, he had only drunk three times. 'What a bunch of morons I surround myself with.' He thought fondly as he went to get some extra blankets for the four who were currently passed out on his floor.

FASH: Man, Johnny singing in the shower, that would be a most interesting sight to see eh? Anyways, review, because I'll have more motivation to type and less to read!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Anyways, Tana gets into some trouble with guillotines, good thing Robert's there to help her out eh?

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tana woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, she looked out the window, it was still dark outside, she curled up and tried going back to sleep, but found she couldn't.

"Come on Robby-Kins, let's go explore." She got up and stepped over the sleeping Robert, before blushing in realization that he had been right beside her the whole night. 'Oh my, he looks like an angle when he sleeps.' She started swooning, Robert's normal neutral expression was replaced by a small smile. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about?' She thought as she started walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Little peak into Robert's dream: "Robert, promise you'll never leave me?" Tana asked, Robert wrapped is arms around her, chin resting on top of her head. "I promise you Tana, I'll never let you go." He pulled back and they looked deeply into each others eyes before their lips came crashing together in a kiss.

Tana had gotten to the top floor and was currently walking by a bunch of suits of amour. 'This would be enough to totally fill a museum.' She thought as she stepped forward to get a closer look at one of the suits, only to fall down a trap door.

"WAAAHHHHHH!"

Robert snapped awake. 'That sounded like Tana.' HE looked beside him and immediately got to his feet. 'She's not here, she must have fallen down the trap door, God I hope she can dodge the guillotines.' He stared running to the library, where the chimney connected the guillotine room and the second floor of his castle.

Tana landed with an "OOMPH!" and looked around blearily. "Well Robby-Kins." She clutched the purple teddy bear to her chest. "I suppose exploring wasn't such a good idea after all." She thought she saw something glitter above her; she looked up and barely withheld her scream, above her many guillotines glittered with a sinister edge. 'Maybe if I don't trigger any, I can get out.' She looked behind her and saw a doorway. "Good." She got up and the first guillotine fell. "EEK!" She ran, the others began falling right behind her. 'Must outrun them, must outrun them!' She slid into the doorway just before the last guillotine fell. "AHHH!" She began falling again. 'When am I going to get a break?' She thought sadly, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Robert entered the library just in time to hear another scream, it seemed to grow in volume. 'She must be falling down the chimney now!' He thought as he threw a pillow over the brunt wood in the fire place, just in time.

"WAAHOOFFF!" Tana landed, looking very terrified and clutching her Robby-Kins to her chest.

"Tana, are you okay?" Robert asked the girl, who seemed too petrified to speak. "I'll take that as a no." He reached down into the fireplace and took her in his arms. "I suppose it's a good thing I forgot to reset the guillotines after Tyson's visit, although this isn't that bad of a situation.' Sure Tana was freaked out, but she was also nestled in Robert's chest, snuggling closer and looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Hey Robert we heard some screaming and- Tana fell through that trap door didn't she?" Oliver asked once he saw the horrified condition she was in, Robert nodded his head and Oliver immediately started cooing over Tana, trying to get her to relax.

"Guys, I'm okay, just a little shocked." She turned her head to look up at Robert. "Why the hell do you have guillotines, it's a health hazard!" Robert decided to ignore her less than satisfactory language, seeing as she'd just had a rather dangerous experience. "They're a defense mechanism, besides, you shouldn't go wandering off in the middle of the night." "Actually it's the early morning." Tana said as she looked out side, the window was facing the east so she had a clear view of the sun rising.

"Hey guys, what's with the bridal style?" Enrique asked once the three came into the room, which made Tana and Robert painfully aware of how she was still in his arms, although neither minded that much, hell, they loved it, but it was embarrassing to have three of you friends/teammates looking at you with grins that said. 'Aw, how cute.' 'Does this mean they're FINALLY together' and who could forget 'I wonder if getting laid will make Robert loosen up. (-.-U Guess who thought that last one?)

"Well then." Tana awkwardly got out of Robert's arms, although she immediately missed the contact. "Since we're all already up let's get breakfast." She began dragging Oliver to the kitchen.

Robert gave his two other teammates a warning glare, to bad they didn't heed it. "So then Robert, are you the knight in shining armor, saving the damsel in distress and wanting to live happily ever after?" Johnny said in a high pitched voice as he fluttered his eyelashes, Enrique snickered. "Yea Robert, are you going to get lucky tonight." That was the last straw, the two suddenly found themselves in a world of pain.

"So Tana." Oliver was trying to make some small talk as the two of them were making pancake batter. "Do you like Robert." Tana instantly stopped in mid stir and blushed. "Wha-what w-would give you th-that idea?" Seeing that Oliver was obviously not buying it. "Yes, I am absolutely in love with Robert Jurgen." Oliver smiled. "Well, just so you know, Robert isn't as nice as Johnny, Enrique and I as he is to you, and we've know him for years! I think he likes you." Tana blushed at this information. 'I hope Oliver is right, I don't know if I'll ever love anyone like I do Robert.' She thought as she began to slowly stir the batter.

When time came to bring the pancakes out, both Tana and Oliver were in for a surprise. "Oh goodness, what happened to you two?!" Tana rushed forward to the battered looking Johnny and Enrique, Johnny had a bruising cheek and a split lip, and Enrique had a blackening eye. "Well, we'll never upset Robert again." Enrique muttered, Tana looked over at said purple haired couth crusader. (I couldn't resist!) "Robert, I didn't know you had it in you." She grinned. 'Boy they must have done something really bad.'

FASH: Well, I think Tana and Robert are due to get together pretty soon, they both realize they have crushes on the other, and Robert's proven that he's violent when provoked, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, R&R, give me a little credit here people, I want some feedback, do you know how long it takes me to type two pages? I'm extremely slow!


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Here we are again, I hope you like this chapter!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Everyone had gone to change before breakfast was served, the maids had finished the pancakes off, and Tana had brought her purple teddy bear to the table, which raised some eyebrows. So there they were, the Majestics and Tana were eating their pancakes, Robert for one, was surprised at how easily Tana had accepted that he had beaten his two teammates up, not that Johnny and Enrique didn't deserve it, they were insulting the virtue of both him and Tana. Johnny and Enrique were now both very freaked out, boy, they knew not to mess with Robert about Tana again, Robert had threatened that if there was a next time he'd get his mace out. Oliver was calmly eating, although his mind was coming up with various schemes to make Robert and Tana admit their feelings to each other. And Tana was moving the little cut up pieces on her plate, she would have to leave this morning, which was a really depressing thought.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked from beside her, Tana's eyes focused on him and she nodded, shooting a fake one hundred watt smile, but it faltered when Oliver gave you look. 'I can't admit I love Robert to him, what if he only sees me as a friend, and just treats me nicer than the rest because he's known me longer or something.' All this thinking was getting Tana rather frustrated, she picked up her orange juice. 'What if I told him, and he laughed at me?' She gripped the glass too tightly and it shattered in her hand, drawing all eyes onto her. 'Oops. Ow...' "Tana, are you okay?" Robert rushed over like her own, personally knight in shining armor, minus the armor, and took a look at her bleeding hand. "We'll have to get those glass fragments out." He stated as he began pulling on her undamaged hand to go get some bandages, and some hydrogen peroxide, Tana winced. 'This is going to hurt isn't it?'

Robert had gotten Tana to sit down as he went off to get supplies, she at there, fidgeting nervously, very aware that around the corner there were three sets of eyes watching, she wanted to just say. "I know you're there so come on out and stop spying." But she wasn't sure if they'd just pretend they weren't there or not.

When Robert came back with a pair of sinister looking tweezers, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some white gauze. Tana had to stop herself from screaming, she was a total wimp when it came to pain, so she just clutched her teddy bear closer to her chest with her one undamaged hand.

Robert was extremely gentle hen removing the shattered glass from Tana's hand, and with an. "You're lucky the cuts didn't go to deep." He got ready to apply the hydrogen peroxide. "Um. Do you have to use that?" Tana asked shakily as she pointed to the bottle, Robert nodded and Tana sighed, whishing that it would hurt to much, her wishing was in vain. "AHHH!" Tana tried to thrash around, anything to stop the liquid from burning, but Robert held her steady and soon the pain retreated. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it." Robert stated, Tana looked at him through teary eyes and frowned, Robert blushed and rubbed the back of his head. 'Well, it could have been worse, right?"

From behind the corner the trio's mouths were gaping open, not only was Robert acting very out of character, but he was blushing! 'We have to make sure they get together.' Oliver thought in determination.

"There, a nice tourniquet to keep it from getting an infection and to stop bleeding." Robert said as he looked over Tana's cloth covered hand, obviously very proud of his first aid skill. If someone were to have walking in on this scene with no prior knowledge of what happened, they would have thought Robert was proposing or something, he was keeling in front of Tana, holding her hand, and Tana was blushing red as a cherry. "Well, I suppose I'll have to drop you back off at your hotel now." He said with a rather broken voice and Tana nodded sadly, both of them getting up, the three around the corner anted to shout "NO!" but that would prove that they were spying.

Jut before Tana got in the car with Robert, Oliver came running up towards her. "Yes?" She asked, Oliver leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Robert's the one you named your teddy bear after, isn't he?" Tana blushed and nodded, clutching said bear to her chest. "How did you know?" Oliver smiled and pointed to the inanimate plushie. "There's such a resemblance." The both giggled before Tana got in the car. "See you later!" She called out of her rolled down window, although she wasn't sure if there was any truth in that statement.

The tip back to the city was a silent, tense one, Tana fiddled with the edge of her skirt as they arrived in front of her hotel. "Well, goodbye." She started to get out, but turned back and kissed Robert on the cheek. "See you around?" She asked, Robert nodded, still in a bit of a daze, and Tana walked off with a smile on her face, holding her Robby-Kins close to her.

"Ah, good, there you are Tana, I've been waiting all morning for you, now go get dressed in some fresh clothes and I expect you to be down here with the rest of the students in five minutes." Mrs. Grainger said and Tana nodded as she practically ran to her room, honestly, giving a girl only five minutes to get ready, who ever heard of such a horrible thing to do?

She came down in five minutes and fifteen seconds, good thing that most teenagers never took the time seriously and she wasn't the last person to arrive, she only had time to brush her hair, put Robby-Kin away and change, she was sure her breath was going to be horrible.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Grace giving her a sneer. 'What the hell did I ever do to her anyways?' She thought as she looked down at her clothes, the closest thing she could make a grab for in her room, a pair of black, baggy pants and a tight black shirt that said. "Elmo knows where you live." And on the back there was a picture of a homicidal looking Elmo. 'I wonder where we're off to today, oh, it's probably another museum.' Tana thought sadly as they began to walk, to another museum. 'Oh well, at least no ones asked me about my... what id Robert call it, a tourniquet? Isn't that the name of an Evanescence song?' And so Tana spent the day, boredly looking at art and pieces of a different cultures history.

FASH: Tourniquet is an Evanescence song! My god, my tourniquet, return to me salvation! Anyways, the three guys are probably going to try even harder to get Tana and Robert together, and there's only so much time till Tana has to leave again.....


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: Well, I think this fic is going good eh? Of course, I'm bias because it's my fic and I'm obsessed with Robert.

""-speech

''-thoughts

It had been a while since Tana had last seen Robert or any of the Majestics, the last time being her night over at Robert's castle. 'I wonder why they're not visiting?' She thought sadly as she flopped onto her bed, her feet still hurting from yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, Tana decided that they walked way too much. 'And today we get to go to an art museum, woo hoo.'

Robert was busy, but not to busy to curse all the paperwork lying in front of him. 'Once I'm through with this I'm going to throttle something!' Robert was annoyed, very annoyed, he had planned on meeting up with Tana again days ago, and then, he had too much paper work to do anything!

Oliver was boredly walking around Robert's castle, careful not to fall into any sort of trap, he wasn't sure if health insurance coved guillotines. He sighed and Robert the door to Robert's study. "Robert, I have nothing to do." He fairly whined, Robert didn't even look up from the document he was currently sighing. "Then why don't you go play with Enrique?" Oliver blushed before straightening up. "Is there an art gallery near by?" "Yes, it's in the town, hard to miss, it's the only building that's painted neon colours. Now remove yourself." Robert shuddered at the mere thought of the neon building, it was so nauseating. "Thanks Robert!" Oliver called as he shut the door, at least this would provide him with something to do.

Tana looked up at the building. 'No way....' It was totally neon! Neon, pink, yellow, green, orange blue, the colours looked kind of disturbing. 'Why would someone do that to a poor, innocent building?' She thought as she pushed the neon purple door open, inside was a nice, classy looking building, a little hard to believe from the outside.

"Okay kids, this is Pam, she will be our tour guide for today." Mrs. Grainger said as she pointed to the brunette woman in a uniform beside her. 'Well, maybe this won't be to painful, for my boredom and my feet, this building didn't look to big from the outside.

'What kind of person would just go and randomly paint neon colours on a building?' Oliver thought as he stared at said building, not sure if he wanted to go in anymore. 'Well, art is art, and this building certainly is not.' Oliver thought as he entered the building. 'At least it's normal inside.' He thought, relief flooding through him.

'This building is bigger than it looks.' Tana thought sadly as she tried to absorb what Pam was telling them about the ancient Egyptians and hieroglyphics.

Oliver had been wandering around and was now closing in on the Ancient Egypt section. 'Hmm, this should be refreshing, he entered the room and saw a group leaving, and at the very back of the line, was Tana, he quietly crept up behind the slowly moving girl and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who." "Oliver!" Tana kept her voice fairly quiet as she turned and hugged him. "Aw. How did you know it was me?" "Because you're the only person I know that would willingly go to an art museum. So, how's everybody?" "Well, Johnny and Enrique are fine, Robert's got a load o paperwork to do though, that's why he hasn't come to visit." "Oh." She looked behind her, her group had already left. "Well, I've got to catch up with them, it was nice seeing you again Oliver, tell everyone I said hi!" She said as she ran off to find her group.

'Well, that was nice.' Oliver thought as he made his way to the gallery part of the museum.

Robert was interrupted by Oliver, once again, but at least there had been four hours between each interruption or else Robert would have thrown many heavy looking books at Oliver's head. "What do you want now?" He asked, wanting to get back to work, he was almost finished! "Just to tell you Tana said hi." Oliver started leaving with a grin on his face. It took Robert a second for the information to sink in. "Wait! You met up with Tana?" "Yes, she was at the art museum." Oliver said before leaving the room, Robert looked at the papers in front of him, they had certainly dwindled in their numbers and with a few more ours of work, he'd be done. 'And then, after a good nights' rest, I can visit her, or maybe, she can visit me.' Robert grinned deviously; he was going to make a call. And we all know who the her is that he was thiniking about.

Tana decided that when she went home, she would never need to see an art gallery or a museum again. "That's all we ever do, art gallery, museum, art gallery, museum, it summer, I'm not supposed to learn!" She said pitifully when Mrs. Grainger started causing a ruckus outside. 'What's going on?' She thought as he got out of bed, wary of her poor feet, and looked into the hallway, where many other students had gathered, it seemed that there was a change to where they were going tomorrow. 'WE'RE WHAT?'

"You did WHAT?" Johnny yelled, temper raging, but Robert stood firm in his decision, and he had finally finished all of that paper work. "The group will be getting a tour of my castle." "Robert, I think that all of that paperwork has affected your brain." Enrique said, Robert tossed him a glare. "It's a brilliant idea Robert!" Oliver spoke up, eyes shining in delight. "I don't get it." Enrique commented. "If Tana's group comes over here, than Robert can get Tana alone and finally admit his feelings for her, and then they'll get married, and then they'll have a bunch of kids that will call me 'Uncle Oliver!'" Everyone sweatdropped at that idea, and Robert blushed at the thought of having kids with Tana. "Well, you better rest up, they'll be here first thing tomorrow morning."

Tana laid back on her bad eyes wide. 'We're going to Robert's castle, why do I have the feeling he planned this, of course, because he's Robert! Tomorrow will be an interesting day to say the least.'

FASH: yes, what will happen tomorrow? And can you imagine a neon building, I for one think it's a very scary thought, and it would probably make me nauseous. Anyways, review, press that little button down there and send me a comment.


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: It's off to Robert's castle we go, I wonder what'll happen? Muwahahaha!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tana woke up feeling refreshed, maybe it was because she had a high chance of seeing Robert, maybe it was because she had some nice dreams filled with Robert, either one is a good guess. 'I wonder what I should wear?' Tana looked around at all the clothes strewn across the floor. 'Hmm.' She pulled up a nice, clean looking black skirt and got a white poet shirt from her suitcase, after putting them on she struck a little pose in front of the mirror. "Well, I don't think I look bad, but I have a biased opinion." She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized herself through the mirror. 'Well, at least my clothes aren't wrinkly.' (If you've ever watched Labyrinth, Sarah is wearing a poet shirt.)

"So Master Robert, I am to give them a tour and to tell them about the family's history?" Gustav asked, he wasn't sure about this, he had never been a tour guide before. "Don't worry Gustav, you're the one who taught me all my family history, if it is imbedded in my mind, you should still remember some." Johnny, who was in the room at the time, scoffed and snorted. "Robert, your family history will bore them stiff." Robert just sent a glare over to the red head.

"Okay everyone, on the bus, one the bus!" Mrs. Grainger called as everyone piled in, most people talking a seat in front so that they could be on of the first to get out, Tana was sitting in the back though, contemplating some things. 'Compared to all the other girls here, I feel underdressed.' Indeed, many of the girls were wearing makeup, and their most stylish clothing that they had brought, and Tana felt a little left out in her black and white combo. 'Oh well, black and white go together like the day and night, it's classic, and I know that Robert likes classic things.' She smiled to herself.

The bus stopped at the front door, Robert was looking through a window, high enough not to be seen, but low enough so he could observe everybody. 'Go go Gustav, don't let me down.' He watched as one final figure stepped out of the bus, looking around, he couldn't see the expression on her face, but he was sure she was smirking.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Gustav gave to brisk, loud claps so that all attention was focused on him. "I am Gustav, and I will be leading you through the Jurgen estate and give you a briefing on its history as we go along, any questions?" Dozen's of female hands shot up, Gustav blinked a bit. "Yes, you." "Will we be able to see Robert?" The girl asked happily in a high pitched voice, many excited murmurs around her. Tana sweatdropped, and glared at the girls. "I'm sorry, but Master Robert has been busy with paper work lately and I'm not sure if he would be able to meet with you." There were many sad cries from the crowd. "Any other questions?" No hands shot up like before. "Alright then, follow me." And in they went.

"Hey Robert, how is Tana going to get separated from the group?" Enrique asked, for the fourth time, the three other Majestics sighed. "For the last time Enrique, I know the secret passageways of my own castle, I'll open up the secret door at the end of the hallway on the second floor." Robert said. "Yea, but how will you get there?" Enrique asked. "By going through here." Robert motioned to the fireplace in his study. "But there's no secret....' Robert had gone into the fire place and turned to the right, apparently there was no wall there. "And this is why I told you to never start a fire in my in my study's fireplace." He called out, his voice echoing slightly.

Tana was trudging along, this Gustav guy knew a lot about Robert's family history, while the others were listening in rapt fascination, she was trying to block it out, Robert had told her a bit about his family history during the game of 'I Never' because Tana wanted to see how bad listening to some family history could be, after that, she fully agreed with Johnny that it bored her to tears, not that she would ever tell Robert that. Speaking of Robert, did she just see a flash of purple by that wall? 'No I must be hallucinating.' But her pace slowed even more, there was a small corner on each side of the hallway, so that it got smaller, Tana walked up and stared at the corner for a moment, then it started to open?!

"Hello Tana." Robert greeted when the door was fully open, Tana was staring at him in shock. "What, this is a castle, there are bound to be secret passageways." Tana was still staring at him. "You look like a fish when you do that." That snapped Tana back to reality and she quickly hugged Robert. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed as she pulled back, arms still wrapped around Robert's neck, his eyes staring into hers and likewise, and that's when it happened, they kissed! It was a small kiss, a quick kiss, but it had them both blushing when they pulled apart, their eyes showing their love for each other. 'I suppose Oliver was right then.' Tana thought with a silly grin as the blushing Robert took her hand and lea d her through the dark passages into his study.

"Tana, good to see you again." Johnny commented idly as she and Robert walked out of the fireplace, hand in hand.

"Nice to see you guys to!" Tana said with much more enthusiasm as she went up and gave each guy a bone crushing hug. When she had finally detached herself from them all, the words that flew out of each of their mouths were. "Are you two together yet?" Tana and Robert blushed. "Finally, I was beginning to think you'd never fess up." Enrique said, mildly annoyed, when Oliver had been busy matchmaking he hardly spent any time with poor Enrique.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Tana asked as she sat on the desk, her dangling feet kicking out every once in a while.

"How about..." Enrique started off. "We leave you Robert to...." Oliver was looking really giddy. "Get better acquainted." Johnny finished off and the three shot out of the room like three bats out of hell.

Robert and Tana looked at the spot where the three had least been, the looked at each other and blushed. "Well then..... What do you want to know?" Tana asked as she got off the desk and stood in front of Robert.

FASH: I'm just leaving it there, because I don't want to have to type anymore today.


	13. Chapter 13

FASH: Here we go; I wonder what this chapter will be like? Hmm, I don't know, read to find out!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"How's your uncle treating you?" Robert asked, his eyes dark as he remembered the first time he met Tana and why she had been crying in the forest. "Oh, same old, same old, he still doesn't really acknowledge my presents, but I have a loving aunt, four uplifting cousins, and now, you." Tana said as she snuggled into Robert's embrace.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm one of your favorite people on earth." Robert replied with a smile as he played with Tana's hair. "What ill I ever do when you have to leave." Tana's head snapped back up in realization, she was leaving in three days! "Oh Robert, now that I have you, forgive the possessiveness, but I don't want to let you go!" Tana said as she hid her face in Robert's shirt. "There there, I'm sure we can come up with something to keep in touch." Tana thought for a moment, before brightening up, she took a pen off Robert's desk and took his hand in hers'. "What are you doing?" Robert asked as she began writing on his palm. "Giving you my e-mail address." 'Couldn't you just write it on a piece of paper?" "Nope." She let go of his hand and Robert raised his eyebrows at the name. ?" Tana nodded vigorously. "Yes, now what's yours?" She held the tip of the pen at her hand, ready to write. " Tana giggled slightly and jotted the e-mail address down. "So original you are, Robert dear." She grinned, and he ruffled her hair, much to poor Tana's annoyance.

"Hey! My hair gets frizzy really easily." Tana complained, which made Robert ruffle her hair even more. "Robert, you're so mean to me." Tana pouted, Robert just smiled and kissed her.

"...Well, I suppose I could forgive you." Tana said, a little breathless and Robert grinned. 'You look like a Cheshire cat when you do that." Robert scoffed. "I do not." Yes you do, all you need are kitty ears and a tail." Tana giggled behind her hand, imagining what Robert would look like. "Don't joke about such things." Robert said, a small blush covering his face. "Aw, but Robert." Tana leaned in and whispered in Robert's ear. "You'd look so cute with kitty ears." Robert shivered. "Maybe for your birthday I'll wear some." Robert replied. "Really, you'd do that for me?" Tana asked her eyes wide and shining. "Yes."

Tana tackled Robert to the ground, kissing him passionately, not that Robert was complaining. After gaining a little courage, Tana's tongue pleaded for entrance, which Robert gave willingly. They fought for dominance, Robert winning and only broke apart when the need for air became unbearable.

"You know, if I wear kitty ears, you'll have to wear a pair to." Robert said, Tana had no qualms about that. "Oh Robert, I'd be your kitty any day." Tana said happily, Robert smirked and Tana wasn't sure that was a good thing. "What."

Not even two minutes later, Tana found not only a pair of cat ears on her head, but a whole new outfit, she was in a tiger striped mini skirt, tank top, she had a tail, and then there were her ears. "You know Robert, I'm not sure I like this idea anymore." Tana said to the purple haired male sitting behind the desk, she had changed behind a bookshelf and her old clothes were now piled on the desk. "Besides, you're not wearing any kitty ears." Tana pouted. "Yes, well, I said I would on your birthday, not anytime else." Tana looked at her outfit. "Did I really need to get all this stuff on?" "Yes, it makes you look adorable." 'Really, I feel kind of like a sex kitten.' That thought gave Tana an idea.

"Robert...." Tana purred. "Would you please put on a pair of kitty ears, for me?" She put her hands in a pleading position in front of her, making her cleavage better known, but Robert wasn't that stupid. "No." "Aw." Tana crawled onto the desk and kneeled, playing with her tail. "Why not." "Because I don't like humiliating myself very often." "But humiliating yourself is fun!" Tana said as she leaned forward, trying her best to be seductive. "Sorry Tana, but the answer is still and will always be, no." Tana pouted and moved herself into Robert's lap. "Are you sure about that?" Tana asked as she shifted her weight slightly so she was straddling him, Robert's self control was crumbling, but he was still somewhat sane. "Yes I'm sure, and you can't change my mind." Robert said, but Tana took that as a challenge. "Oh I can't can I?" Tana got out of his lap and walked to the other side of the room, dropping herself to the floor. "I'll find a way to make you crack yet Robert." Tana said as she began thinking of ways to seduce Robert into wearing kitty ears.

'This won't be easy, but then again, nothing in life ever is easy, so, what to do, what to do?'

Robert was uneasy, Tana was grinning like a maniac, and right now he was craving for her touch, hey, if you were a guy and that just happened to you, you would be craving something to. 'This isn't good, but I must remain stead fast.'

"And this is the ninth floor, the whole floor is taken up by a ballroom, as we enter, I advise you not to scrape your shoes against the surface, mater Robert hates scuff marks." Gustav said as the entered a beautiful room, very Cinderella style.

Grace was smirking and looking around, she could see her reflection in the floor. 'Hm, I wonder if any balls are held here, it's so beautiful, just like me.'

Tana had finished her plotting. 'Man, I feel so perverse, but it'll be worth it if I get to see Robert, willingly in a pair of kitty ears. "Oh Robert....."

FASH: I have decided to make the next chapter R rated, so if you don't want to read it, next time just skip ahead and go on to the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

FASH: Remember, if you don't want to read this chapter, I'm not making you.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Robert knew that he was in trouble when he heard the tone of Tana's voice. "Yes." He asked, on the outside as composed as always, but there was a little bead of sweat making its way down his face. "I have a proposition to make." 'And you won't know what hit you!' "What is it?" Robert was a little nervous now, Tana seemed rather smug and sure of herself. Tana got up and walked towards Robert, her tail swaying with each small move of her hips. "Whoever is the first to kiss the other wins, and we can do anything to each other to make us want to kiss, and the winner gets to make the loser do anything they want." Tana smirked, sure that she would have an advantage because of Robert's dignified attitude. 'Get ready to rock and roll Robert.' Tana started dancing, her friend Lewanna had taught her how to, and since Lewanna had a lot more experience with guys than her, the dance was more than a little sexual. Robert looked away trying to focus on something other than Tana and her dance, his eyes landed on a green and white beyblade. "Tana, I didn't know you bladed." Robert said, and that being completely off topic, Tana sweatdropped. "Yea, I have a bit beast to, my eagle Desmond." Tana would have picked it up properly if not for the fact that she was trying to seduce Robert, so she slowly bent over and picked it up, that drew Robert attention, as much as he hated to admit it. "I'll battle you some time, maybe while your wearing your kitty ears." Tana grinned and placed Desmond on Robert desk. "No were was I, oh yes." Tana began dancing again, Robert was desperately trying to ignore her. "What happened to you're lock?" Tana stopped her dance and gazed at him through lowered eyelashes. "If you really must know, I forgot my combination and it's stuck to my green skirt." Tana had felt dumb before, but now Robert was laughing at her, she pouted cutely and Robert stopped laughing, staring directly at her.

Robert really, really wanted to kiss those pouting lips, to claim them as his, but he wasn't going to wear a pair of kitty ears, so he just had to lure Tana into kissing him first, then he could kiss her and get her to do something, although he wasn't sure what yet. He began removing his vest and then his shirt, and soon enough he was in all his drool worthy, topless glory. Tana stared and blushed, shaking her head. 'Come on Tana, you want Robert in kitty ears and you'll get Robert in kitty ears!' She thought in determination. 'If dancing won't cut it, it's time to take it up a notch.' She quickly climbed on top of Robert's desk and began to sway her hips while slowly taking off the tank top. This drew Robert's attention because soon enough the shirt was dropped onto the floor. 'Oh my.' Robert was thinking very many thoughts that his parents would have died if they found out he was thinking them. Tana got down off the desk and once again straddled Robert's lap, but this time there was something pushing against her in a very niiiiceeee way, Tana arched and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. 'Well, Robert likes this.' She thought with a satisfaction of sorts.

Robert had almost been driven over the edge when Tana straddled him again, and then she arched against him, her face a mask of pleasure, then the breaking point was when she leaned forward and licked his collar bone, he couldn't take it anymore!

Robert kissed Tana with as much passion as he could muster, which was quiet a lot, and Tana's mouth flew open when his tongue glided over the seem of her lips, Robert quickly dominated Tana, who didn't put much of a fight up anyways, and every once and a while she would grind against him, making him even more crazy.

When they finally broke apart Tana was gasping for breath. "..I... Won...." Right now, Robert didn't care if he had to wear those kitty ears, he wanted something that only Tana could give. "I'll tell you what." Robert whispered in Tana's ear huskily causing the girl to shiver. "I'll tell you when my birthday is if we go on, we can stop whenever you want." Tana thought about it for a moment and nodded. "It's tomorrow." Tana gave him a shocked look. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "You didn't ask." "Well, why don't I give you an early birthday present then?" She asked as she began kiss Robert all over his face, occasionally catching his lips in a passionate kiss, she then began kissing down his neck and his chest sometimes taking a rosy pink bud in her mouth.

Robert thought he was going to die, this was most certainly the best birthday present he ever had. But his thoughts were brought back to reality when Tana started tugging on the waist line of his pants. "Tana, what are you doing?" He asked, blush rising to his cheeks, but he wasn't the only one blushing, Tana herself wasn't sure what she was doing, well, she knew what she was doing, she just didn't know if she had the nerve to do it. "You know what I'm doing." She said quietly, both of their blushes intensifying. "But, but, you're only seventeen!" Robert was blushing. "So, you're nineteen tomorrow, only two year older than me." "Yes, but, it's illegal." "Huh? It's not like we're having sex Robert." "But it's close enough!" "Who would find out? Gustav wouldn't let any people near your study, and if Johnny, Enrique or Oliver walked in, they'd probably congratulate us again or something." Robert couldn't find anything wrong with that explanation, so he loosened up a bit and nodded to Tana.

Tana slowly pulled down the pants and saw Robert's lovely dark purple boxers, that, and a certain bulge. "I love this colour." She commented with a rather sadistic smiled as she ran a finger along Robert's still clothed shaft, she got some sort of cynical pleasure out of hearing Robert's gasps and moans. 'Never in a million years had I thought I'd do this.' Tana removed Robert's boxers and stared for a while before she finally gathers her courage.

Robert gasped as a liquid heat surrounded him, he couldn't believe what she was doing! But soon enough he climaxed into her mouth and he watched with glazed eyes and Tana swallowed his essence. She then got up and whispered in his ear. "These are yours now." And place the kitty ears on top of his head, Robert was still to dazed to care. Tana watched him from the top of the desk, where she was now lying down, until her eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out, signaling she was asleep. Robert watched over her, decided he would wake her up later, right now he could enjoy the calm, serene look on Tana's face.

FASH: Well, that wasn't much of a lemon, but I've never even had a boyfriend, so I didn't know what to type.-.-


	15. Chapter 15

FASH: For those who skipped ahead to this chapter, if there were any of you that did, you didn't miss too much. I have decided I am horrible at writing lemons, I don't know if last chapter would have even qualified as a lime. -.-U

""-speech

''-thoughts

After Tana had 'convinced' Robert to put a pair of kitty ears on she decided it was time for a nap, which she took on Robert's desk. Robert was watching the steady rise and fall off her chest and knew he'd have to wake her up soon, Gustav couldn't spurt random facts about Robert's family history for hours on end. "Well, I think I've worn these long enough." Robert discarded the kitty ears and shook Tana awake.

"I don wanna get up." Tana mumbled as she tried to get away from Robert, sadly, that made her fall off the edge of the desk. "WAH!" "Come on Tana, the rest of your class will be leaving soon, get changed." Robert gave Tana her clothes and she grinned up at him. "You wore kiddy ears, haha!" "Yes, and you wore them longer than me." Tana pouted and once again went behind the bookshelves to change.

"And now we shall go outside to the gardens." Gustav began leading them down the sixteen floors of Robert's house, everyone had gotten so much stair climbing, none of them ever wanted to see a set of stairs again.

"Come on, you said you'd blade me Tana, don't back out now." Robert had his blade and launcher ready, same with Tana, and they were outside near the gardens where Robert had gotten a blading dish to be built. "Well, this will be complete murder." Tana muttered to herself. "3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" The purple and green blade clashed, and soon enough, Gripholyon and Desmond had come out of their blades, but they weren't attacking, instead they seemed to observe the other before going back into their blades and flying into their master's hands.

"What's going on?" Tana asked as she stared at her blade. 'Why didn't Desmond even try to fight?' "It seems our bit beasts refuse to fight because of our bond." Robert stated, Tana blushed and looked up. "Bond?" "Yes, they can sense our love for one another, and do not wish to fight the bit beast of their master's love." "Oh." Tana might have replied a little more, but a shrill voice interrupted her thoughts.

"TANA! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Mrs. Grainger ran over and began dragging her away from Robert and back to the group. "You were no doubt annoying Mr. Jurgen." When Tana was placed to the side of the group Mrs. Grainger turned around, a bright smile suddenly on her face. "Sorry for the inconvenience she must have caused you."

Enrique, Oliver and Johnny were just sort of walking around Robert's castle when they passed a window that looked over the gardens. "Wow, it looks like Robert's going to blow." Enrique said as he studied Robert expression, when you knew the guy as good as the other Majestics knew their captain, you would know that if Robert had even a tiny sneer, it meant he was seriously annoyed, and right now he was frowning and his eyebrow was twitching! "it's probably because that woman dragged Tana away from him, Robert's acting pretty possessive." Johnny snickered behind his hand. "Maybe we should go out and make a distraction so those guys can run off together." Oliver said, little stars in his eyes at the thought of love and anything love related. The other two sweatdropped. "Sure, whatever." And so the three Majestic strove to the door leading to the gardens, and opened it with a loud bang.

There was complete silence for a moment, as the girls of the group took in the sight before them, the three other Majestics, almost in glomping distance! With a great roar the crowd of girls launched themselves at the three, now very freaked out Majestics, the males of the group did want to be left behind by the female, so they sprung forward, Mrs. Grainger didn't want to loose her group s she ran ahead, and Gustav went along to make sure the 'troublesome children' wouldn't break anything. 

"Well, that was an interesting experience." Tana said as she watched the group run. "Those poor guys, if the girls ever catch up to them, their toast." Tana shook her head in pity, but a smile crossed her face. "You have such nice friends." Robert smiled and took Tana's hand. "Come along now, we haven't got all day, they can only run for so long." "Where are we going?" Robert smiled. "A place you should remember."

They walked for a couple of minutes and then Tana saw a familiar sight, it was where she had cried so many years ago after her uncle's verbal abuse. "You remembered where we first met." She said as she began wandering, taking in the familiar trees, when she saw something engraved in one, something she did not expect. "R and T 4 ever?" She looked up at Robert who blushed under her scrutiny. "Well, after you had left, I came here everyday and hoped you'd come back, I asked my mother about my feelings, and she said it was love, so I made that." He pointed to the declaration. "The feelings faded, but I suppose you only needed to show up to rekindle them." He blushed some more.

'AWWWWW.' Tana thought that was adorable. "That's so cute!" She hugged Robert, who was still blushing. "Well, we'd better get back, we can't leave those poor guys to fend off a bunch of fan girls can we?" Tana happily dragged Robert out of the woods, let's go see what's going on with the others.

"Man! If I knew I was so popular! I would of-" Enrique stopped when he saw the glare Oliver was sending him. "I'm just kidding hon, you know you're the only one for me." The three had lost the crowd when they quickly ducked into a secret passageway Robert had pointed out before, they were very thankful for that knowledge.

"Would you two stop acting so lovey dovey?" Johnny asked, Oliver giggled. "You're just mad because you're away from Bridget." The French boy said in a sing song voice.

"And who is this Bridget?" The three boys jumped in the air from the voice behind them, they turned to see Tana and Robert sitting near the end of the passageway. "Really, who's Bridget?" "It's Johnny's crush." Robert said from behind her, Tana smiled and turned to Johnny with a grin.

"And I would tell you ALL about her, but you have to go now, the fan girls are gone." Johnny said with a smirk.

"Oh God he's right!" Tana stood up quickly bashing her head on the low ceiling. "OW!" She began walking out of the passage, clutching at her aching skull. "I'll see you guys later." She called back as she began running towards the front door where everyone was now gathering, no one seemed to notice her come in at the back of the group as they began leaving the building.

'Next time I see you Johnny, you're going to spill about this crush of yours.' Tana grinned to herself in the back as she watched the castle fade into the distance.

FASH: Johnny's got a crush, Johnny's got a crush, on a chick named Bridget, hey, it was the most Scottish name I could come up with! -.-


	16. Chapter 16

FASH: Only a few more chapters to go until this fic is done, anyways, here we go!

""-speech

''-thoughts

It was the day before Tana left, the daily activities that had been planned out for them had dwindled down to nothing and now she had the day free, and the tomorrow, she would leave. "I'd better go visit Robert while I still have the chance, and then I can pester Johnny till he tells me about this Bridget girl. Heeheehee." She giggled into her hands as she silently went into the hall, she decided to leave her teddy bear and beyblade back at the hotel room, it would be really weird if she brought a teddy bear with her, and she didn't feel like have a battle, she just kind of wanted to snuggle up to Robert till she absolutely HAD to leave.

Tana left the building ad since it was still early in the day, she decided to walk, even though it was a long walk, but it was only seven in the morning, she would be able to make it. By the time it was eight she had gotten a cab to take her the rest of the way, she could NOT walk that far and if anyone ever asked, she had never attempted to do such a thing.

She looked up at the gates looming ahead of her, the cab couldn't go past them so she paid him and he went back into the town, she looked around for a doorbell or something and found a little buzzer, she quickly pressed the red button.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Cane the fuzzy sounding voice of Gustav. "It's Tana and-" Apparently that was all she had to say because the gate began to open. "Thanks." She said into the box before making her way up the rather long road to the front door.

Robert was, once again, loaded down with paperwork, meaning that he couldn't go visit Tana, meaning he was really pissed off. "What is it?" He asked irritably as he heard a knock on the door, Gustav meekly came in. "Well Master Robert, that Tana girl has come to visit, she's on her way to the castle doors." Robert stared at him for a while, before a smile broke out on his noble face. "Wonderful." He got up, glared at the paperwork with distain and made his way to the door. 'I can finish those up later.' He quickly made his way down to the first floor where he already heard a rapid knocking on the door. "Hello Tana, what brings you here?" Robert had quickly opened the door and had to grab Tana's hand so she wouldn't punch him in the chest. "I have to leave tomorrow." Tana replied with a blush, her eyes downcast. "Don't worry, I have your e-mail address saved on my computer, I'll never forget."

"Robert! Who's at the-TANA!" Oliver quickly glomped onto the surprised girl who stumbled and nearly fell from the new weight. "It's nice to see you to Oliver... But... It's very difficult to ....Breath with you attached to ....Me like.... This." Tana managed to get out before Oliver detached himself with a smile.

"What the hell is going on?" Johnny asked grouchily as he and Enrique came into the room. "Yo Tana, what's up?" Enrique waved happily, Johnny just glared at him.

"Aw, Johnny, what's wrong." Tana walked over and enveloped Johnny in a hug. 'Are you mad because Bridget isn't here?" Johnny began blushing. "Speaking of which, you have to tell me about her." Johnny scoffed. "I don't have to tell you anything." "Sure you do, you said you would." "I refuse to." Johnny turned his head and crossed his arms. Tana sighed, before using the ultimate weapon, the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaassseee?" "No." "Pllleeaaassseeee?" "......No." She glomped onto him. "Plllllleeeaaaaassssseee?" "........Fine." "YAY!"

After the interrogation about Bridget where Tana learned her hair was black, her eyes were violet, she and her mother worked in Johnny's mansion and that she and Johnny had been friends since they were three, Tana sighed dramatically. "Ah, young love." She gazed at a wall with stars in her eyes. "Tana, you're weird." Tana smiled at Johnny. "As if you aren't." "Ah-hem." Four sets of eyes turned to Robert, who looked pretty annoyed. "As.... Educational as this has been-" He didn't have to say anything else, the other three Majestics had already left the room. "Wow, they must be mind readers." Tana commented as she watched the door to the room swing shut.

'Thank God, their gone, now I have some alone time with Tana.' Robert smiled and sat down on the couch beside her, the space was previously occupied by Johnny. "So then, what do you want to do?" Tana asked, Robert gave her a smile. "I thought since you were the one who came all the way up here, you could tell me." Tana blushed, she couldn't tell him se wanted to snuggle, Robert or not her was a guy! Guys didn't lie snuggling, at least she didn't think so, but before she could say anything Robert's arms were already around her in a loving embrace. "This is what I want to do." Tana said, laying her head on Robert's shoulder. "All day?" He asked in amusement, Tana nodded. "All day, and then even more if I can." Robert was a man of few words, but these ones came straight from his heart. "I love you." Tana looked up at him, eyes gazing at him in adoration. "I love you to." And then their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Awww." Oliver said quietly as he and the others looked through the slightly open door. "That was tres mignon." (Very cute.) Enrique gave Oliver a blank and Johnny just snickered behind his hand. "Well, at least Robert has a girlfriend now." He said quietly. "Yep, now all we need to do is get you and Bridget together in a nice little package." Enrique replied, Oliver and Johnny gave the boy an odd look. 'I think you mean an item Enrique." Oliver said sweat dropping. "Package, item, same difference." Enrique shrugged his shoulders. 'Now to see if this'll get even more interesting." The blonde Italian said to himself as he looked in on the couple, before Oliver began dragging him away by his ear. Johnny sighed and shook his head, deciding t go home soon. 'I could recover from my teammate's insanity, and maybe ask Bridget out.' He blushed as he began making his way to his room, plotting how to ask his crush out.

FASH: Tomorrow Tana has to go home, but Robert will still love her, and it isn't the end of the fic yet, I've still got some ideas to go through!


	17. Chapter 17

FASH: I'd say that this is probably the second last chapter of this fic, I'd also like to thank the people who keep on reviewing no matter how weird the story gets, you guys are awesome!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tana had gotten to the hotel later than she had expected, Robert and her had spent the whole day talking, and cuddling, Tana still couldn't believe Robert put up with her cuddling of him all day long. 'Well, tomorrow I've got to leave.' Tana thought sadly, biting her lip as she surveyed her room, clothes were strewn everywhere. 'And I have to clean this up, how utterly depressing.' Tana sighed as she began colleting, folding, and putting her clothes back in her suitcase. 'Now let's see, anything I've forgotten. Robert knows when my plane leaves and he said he'd see me off, how cute, I copied Robert's e-mail in my little journal thing, all my clothes are in my suit case, and Robby-kins and Desmond are on the side table. Everything seems to be in order.' And with that, she flopped onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

"So, do you want to have a final goodbye to Tana before she boards the plane?" Robert asked, the three other Majestics nodded sleepily. "Okay, she leaves at ten o' clock sharp, I'll drive us there for nine thirty." He left the room. 'And now, it's time to do some paper work.' Robert smiled sardonically as he thought about all the papers he had to sign. 'But spending the day with Tana was worth it.'

Tana woke up to a pounding on her door. "I don't wanna get up mommy, I wanna stay home today." She snuggled into her pillows until she hard a voice that defiantly was not her mother's. "Tana Inez! Get up this instant! We leave for the airport in thirty minutes!" Mrs. Grainger called from the other side of the door. "Alright, alright I'm up." Tana called sleepily back and she yawned multiple times on her way to the bathroom. "Maybe a cold shower will wake me up." Tana thought mindlessly as she turned the cold tap on full blast and stepped in..... "AAHHH!" Tana quickly jumped out of the freezing spray of water. "That's as awake as I'll get, I think the rest of my shower will be nice and hot." Tana took ten minutes to wash her hair, brush her teeth, and then she got dressed and put the rest of her stuff in her suit case, and it only took her twenty minutes in all. "Well, I don't really have enough time to dry my hair, so I guess it'll have to stay wet." She said to herself as she went down into the lobby where at least half of the group was gathered. 'Ha, slowpokes.' Tana grinned.

"Come on Enrique, wake up!" Robert was practically pleading with the blonde, but nothing any of the Majestics had said, threatened, promised or done had made the Italian get out of bed. "Just a few more minutes?" Enrique asked as he snuggled further into the warmth of his blankets. Oliver rolled his eyes and whispered something in the blonde's ear that made Enrique snap awake instantly. "What are you standing around here for, et out of my room so I can change!" He demanded and he quickly pushed everyone out of his room.

"What did you tell him?" Johnny asked Oliver, not entirely sure he wanted to know, Oliver just smirked and said. "Let's just put it this way, Robert's going to have to stop at the grocery store before we come home." Johnny's face was completely blank, but Robert's was starting to flush. "I don't get it." Johnny said in confusion, Oliver's smirk widened and Robert covered his face with his hands. "I need to get some whipped cream." Johnny finally got the idea and flushed heavily. "We didn't need to know that." Robert said shaking his head to expel some rather disturbing images in his mind. "Oh, I know that, but he asked." Oliver said innocently as he pointed to the still blushing Johnny.

Tana was eating a hash brown from the McDonalds at the airport, slowly chewing as she watched a plane take off. 'I wonder where Robert is.' She thought to herself as her eyes drifted to the others in the group, everyone seemed really anxious to be getting home where everyone spoke English, she suddenly felt her eyes being covered up by a pair of hands. "Guess who?" "Oh I don't know, maybe it's Oliver, or Enrique, or maybe Johnny." The hands removed themselves from her eyes and she turned around. "Why hello Robert, you're voice is of a rather high pitch today." She chuckled to herself when she saw his face screw up. "Hey, are you saying we have girly voices?!" Johnny demanded from behind Robert, Oliver and Enrique nodding their heads. "Why would I ever say such a thing?" Tana asked melodramatically as she hugged the three. "I hope you know you're all late, I thought you people were punctual." Tana said as she crossed her arms, frowning at he guys. "It's not our fault, Erique wouldn't get out of bed and then Oliver had to convince him by- Mrrpph." Robert had slapped his hand over Johnny's mouth. "I don't think she wants to hear that." He said before removing his hand. "Well, this is it, in a few minutes, you have to leave." He said downheartedly as he gazed into Tana's eyes. "Oh well, I'll e-mail you everyday." She hugged him.

"Aw. Well, I think it's time we left these two alone, goodbye Tana." "Yea, bye." "See you later." And the three Majestics began making their way out of the airport.

"Well, here we are." "Yea." They looked at each other and slowly their lips drew together in a soft kiss that neither wanted to end. "Flight 115 to Canada now boarding." The speakers above them drawled. "I have to go now." Tana said sadly, eyes beginning to tear up. "Yes, but before you do." Robert placed a small, crumpled up piece of paper into Tana's hand. "Call me as soon as you get home." He gently kissed her forehead and Tana grinned, grabbing his face and brining it level with hers. "Of course." And she brought their lips together once more before they broke apart. "Bye Robert, talk to you soon." Tana smiled and waved skipping off towards the rest of her group. Robert smiled and placed a hand on his lips, once again, Tana's departure had left him with a kiss, but this time, he knew it wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other.

'And I thought love was only true in fairy tales.' Robert grinned at the reference to Johnny's favorite song as he went off to go home.

FASH: Next chapter is the last chapter, this was a sweet goodbye, and the next one will be a happy hello!


	18. Chapter 18

FASH: Here's the last chapter, I would like to thank all my reviewers, as I said before you guys are awesome, wicked awesome! (Nods head as she tries to sound cool.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

An eighteen year old Tana was looking through her e-mails, her birthday had just passed and school was almost over. 'Hm, hat wasn't there before, I wonder what Robert sent me.' Tana clicked onto the new message from Robert. "Dear Tana, I would like to wish you the happiest of birthdays, may all your whishes come true." 'I wish you were here with me Robert.' "And I hope that you enjoy your gift, now look behind you?" Tana stared at the computer screen for another moment, yep, that's what it said, to look behind her. She slowly turned around and gasped.

"It's about time." Robert said, Tana just stared at him; he was wearing the kitty ears! "And I hope you know that I won't humiliate myself by wearing kitty ears often, it's so uncouth an-Offfff." He couldn't finish his sentence because Tana had glomped onto him, knocking the air out of him. "Well, I'm glad to know I'm wanted." He said as he hugged her. "But I refuse to wear these anymore after we leave this room. Your mother and sisters already saw me in them and took multiple pictures of me."

"And we're taking more!" A dozen flashes went off as the females captures the cute moment. "And now we'll you two to 'talk.'" And the door shut.

"Well.... At least they think you're cute." Tana said, eyes focused on the door. 'Oh really, what do you think I am?" Robert asked, eyes staring into Tana's. "I think you're sexy." Tana grinned and gave him a little peck on the lips. "And no matter how much I would love to fulfill their whishes of 'talking' with you, I just know their all gathered right outside the door." To prove her point Tana opened her door, and in crashed the female part of her family. "Don't you all have things to do?" She asked. "Like, oh, I don't know, leaving me to 'talk' to my boyfriend." Not even a second after she said that the room was occupied by only two people.

"That was interesting, you know your family well." Robert commented as he took off the kitty ears and placed them on Tana's head. "I always liked these better on you than on me." He commented to himself, Tana pouted cutely. "Don't give me that look, it won't work." Her eyes got bigger. "Stop that." Her lips stared trembling. "Fine, alright, I still fall before your puppy dog eyes, the greatest weapon against me." He rolled his eyes and Tana smiled, glomping onto Robert again. "Now that we're truly alone." Tana purred, blushing slightly as her own actions. "Want to 'talk?'"

Should I end the fic here?

No.... That would just be evil of me.... But no lemon, I can't write it very well.

Tana cuddled up to Robert feeling complete and loved. Robert shifted uneasily. "Tana, I would like to ask you something." She looked up at him, admiration and love sparkling in her light green eyes. "Yes, what is it." Robert knelt down in front of her, produced a box from his pocket, and slowly opened it. "Would you marry me, and make me the happiest man on Earth?" (Corny, I know.) Tana's eyes started tearing up. "Yes, of course." Robert slowly began slipping the ring onto Tana's finger, when a flash went off. "Mom! You're ruining the moment!" "Aw. But my baby's been proposed to!" Tana just smiled and turned to Robert, and their lips met in a passionate kiss, sure that the lights going off behind their eyelids weren't because of the multiple camera flashes.

And they spent the rest of their lives together, loving each other more and more, till the end of their days. The End.

FASH: I thought that was a fairly good ending, rather abrupt, but good, send in your reviews! (Hugs and kisses!)


End file.
